Dead Silence
by aldaws101
Summary: Dimitri is tired of having to hide his feelings for Roza, so how far is he going to go just exactly how he feels? RosexDimtri Rated T just to be safe. ONE-SHOT!  I have changed my pen-name. It used to be "DimitrixXxLover" but now it's "aldaws101".


_Chapter 1 _

"Rosemarie Hathaway, what have you done?" I hear my mother, Janine Hathaway, yell from down the hallway. Yep, you heard me right, THE Janine Hathaway. We just reunited from around 15 years, me thinking that she thought that I didn't exist. It sure seemed like to her I didn't. Unlike my mother, I've never even met my father, but he's supposed to be like Turkish or something. My mother sent me to St. Vladimir's when I was around 3 to 5 years old.

_Rose, I can't believe you did that to everybody! _I heard Lissa say in my mind. It's strange actually. Lissa and I have a bond. It's rare, in some cases. I told you a second ago that I went to an academy called St. Vladimir's, right? Well, long ago, there was a guy named Vladimir and he had a guardian named Anna. Well, apparently, Anna died at some point, I'm really sure if I remember the whole thing that well, and Vladimir brought her back from the dead. Vladimir was a spirit user, just like my best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir, the last line of the Dragomirs'. About two years back, Lissa, her parent, her brother, Andre, and I were in a car wreck, leaving Andre, her parents, and I dead. Well something happened. Lissa brought me back, creating a bond. I'm shadow-kissed, just like Anna was.

I laugh, just as my mother comes into sight. "Rosemarie!" my mother yells my name at me. "Mother! That's my name, please, do not wear it out."

"Do not use that smart-ass tone with me! I'm getting Guardian Belikov and you're going straight to Headmistress Kirova's office!" Wow, who would've thought, that it would be my own mother sending me to Kirova's office.

"But I did wasn't that bad!" I retorted right back. Throwing a water balloon at other guardians and novices really wasn't, right? Well, it wasn't in my point of view.

Dimitri came into my view, soaking wet. He tried to catch me earlier, but I got out of his reach, which rarely ever happened. "Rose," he tells me, "I really didn't want to get soaking wet, especially with my clothes." I just laugh. He grabs a hold of my upper arms, and held me down from going anywhere else. He was probably proud of how strong he was right now, because if he let go, I would've ran off somewhere.

My mother acknowledged Dimitri, "Yes, hello, Guardian Belikov will you please take my daughter to the Headmistress's office?" I shook my head, in total disbelief that she would send me there, even as her daughter. But part of me wasn't that totally shocked, she didn't bother coming into my life until I was 17 years old, so why would she care that she sent me to the bitch's office.

Dimitri nodded his at her, and started to walk the other. I tried to release me from his grip, but it was no use.

"I can't believe you listened to her! It's me!" I said to him, shaking my head at him.

He chuckled at my statement, "Yeah, Roza, it's _you_." My heart skipped me a beat when he called me Roza.

"This isn't fair!" I complained.

"It is too fair," He retorted. I could feel the water from Dimitri's shirt leak into the back of mine. I shivered at the coldness of the water. It really was freezing, and I threw that at him. I immediately felt guilty—well part guilty. Suddenly he started leading me away from the path we were walking in.

"Um, Comrade, where are we going?" I asked, confused.

We ended up in the trees, under the shadows of the trees where no can see us, unless the really look. He turned to face me, "Roza, you think I would rat you out the quickly?" I gaped; this wasn't like the Dimitri I knew.

"Well, yeah, it is something like you would do…" I trailed off.

"I would not, not for something that serious. Anyways, I bet someone else will tell anyway…" He grinned. I groaned. Not Stan, I hope not. "Stan?" I guessed.

He winked at me, "Maybe."

He was in a strange mood tonight…

"So why are we over here?"

He sighed, "Well, truthfully, Roza, I'm tired of this."

What? "What?" I ask him…I suddenly got this bad picture in my head. "No! NO! Not please no, don't do this to me!" I cried, thinking he was breaking up with me, if I could even call him my boyfriend.

"What are you…no. God, not that. What I mean is, I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you."

"What…what do you mean?"

"All day I've been wanting to this, and I can't wait, so…"

He roughly kissed on my lips, making a growling sound come from his throat. He kept kissing me, and kept kissing me. I was stiff at first, in shock of what just happened. But a second after that, I loosened up, and tangled my fingers in his hair, feeling like I could just loose my hand in the mane of hair he has there.

"я тебя люблю (I love you)" He tells me. Even though I have no clue what it means, I can take a pretty good guess.

"I love you too, Comrade."


End file.
